Princess Prodigy 101
by PrincessWraven
Summary: ...or How To Be the Perfect Princess. Written by Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Read it, peasant. I command you to read it.
1. Introduction

Greetings, peasant.

Oh, excuse me. You must be some kind of royalty if you are reading this, are you not? At least a noble. Surely not a _filthy peasant_. I will not be disgraced as such.

Not that peasants could read this if they wanted to. This is meant for certain eyes only.

So, I shall begin again.

Greetings, person.

I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, sister to Zuzu -Zuko, I mean- and niece to the Dragon of the West, Iroh.

I am taking the liberty and time to pen down what I have been taught since I was young. After all, I realize that not everyone is fortunate enough to receive such an extensive education as my own. You must feel very fortunate, to have a princess of such high status making the effort to write these words to you. Take my advice to heart. You will need it.

I have written down the rules and tips to being a perfect princess figure and ruling some place of your own. Unfortunately, it is not in my power to make you a prodigy. You are either born a prodigy, like myself, or a failure (like my brother).

I am broadcasting this on what they call "the Internet". At least, that's what PrincessWraven, the owner of this account, told me before I took it over. I now have her tied up in a chair in the corner of the room.

That's besides the point. I will be adding more rules and tips as to how to be a Princess Prodigy as I think of them. As for now, I advice that you memorize what is. You'll never know when you need them.

-Princess Azula

* * *

**Psst, it's me, PrincessWraven.**

**I don't have much time.**

**Don't listen to anything Azula says. Remember: Azula always lies.**

**Though it's true that she did kidnap me and hijack my account.**

**Take my word for it, she's-**

**Uh oh, she's coming back.**

**I'll try to get more in soon.**

**-PW**


	2. Rule 1

_Rule 1: Be in control._

Always be in control. Even if you've lost control, and knowing how _weak_ people like you can be, appear to be in control. Smile, never panic, and dare others to argue. Be in control of yourself, your surroundings and your people.

Once people know that you're in control, you've got them in your hand. You can make them do anything you want. They trust that you know what you're doing, and they will do as you say. I know from experience.

Never panic, never let anyone see that you are troubled. If you show the slightest flicker of doubt or guilt, people will stop listening to you. When they stop taking orders from you, well, we both know what happens.

Of course, the ability to hide panic takes years of practice. After all, you don't get to where I am overnight. It took me a whole year to perfect the masking of my fear. Another month to banish the emotion completely. Seeing as I'm a prodigy, a year is a long time to perfect something. The average person would take at least three years, so don't be too disappointed if you don't get it so quickly. I'm warning you, out of the good in my heart, that it takes a lot of practice.

An important part of being in control is that you must never ask for help. By asking for help, you are revealing that you have a weakness, which is simply unacceptable. Since you are following my rules, I have to assume that you are aiming to be a Princess Prodigy. To be the perfect princess you cannot have a single flaw. You cannot show weakness. You cannot ask for help. No exceptions.

Remember that you are _always _in the public eye, as a princess or noblewoman. Therefore you have to keep up the charade of being in control all the time.

Now, I trust that you can remember the first rule, at least. Live by this rule. Never forget it. In fact, this rule is most important of all the rules. The other rules revolve around this image of being in control. Always be in control.

That is all for the first rule, peas-I mean, reader-, so do keep it at heart. You should be honored that I actually wrote the first and foremost rule for all of you. Be grateful.

Royal Regards,

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation

* * *

**PrincessWraven here!**

**Please don't take Azula seriously. She's slightly delirious and doesn't know what she's talking about. Oh, and I don't own her or the show. If I did she wouldn't have been able to take over my account.**

**And please don't review. Don't. Reviewing will only encourage Azula to write more, hijacking my account in the process! Don't review, unless you want to hear more from her. (And I trust that you do not...do you?).**

**Uh oh, she's going to post the story. It's a stroke of luck she hasn't seen me typing this, isn't it? I haven't had the chance to read what she wrote, but I'm sure it can't be good. Forgive me.**

**PW**


End file.
